Inexperto Dúo
by Fresaton
Summary: Todokoro Megumi era la amiga y compañera de clases de Yukihira Soma, ambos se podían complementar en la cocina y crear platillos fenomenales merecedores de una calificación excepcional. Tal vez, solo tal vez, con Takumi Aldini podría tener también ese tipo de relación.


_Sinopsis: Todokoro Megumi era la amiga y compañera de clases de Yukihira Soma, ambos se podían complementar en la cocina y crear platillos fenomenales merecedores de una calificación excepcional. Tal vez, solo tal vez con Takumi Aldini podría tener también ese tipo de relación.  
_

* * *

Para Megumi era inusual faltar a clases, impensable faltar un día tan importante como el día que habría una prueba de cocina en pareja que haría con Soma pero por cosas de la vida -así como salir de su casa de noche la semana pasada, llevada por todos en la residencia- pesco un resfriado el cual le prohibió salir de su casa tres días siendo esa la razón por la que no pudo hacer aquella prueba.

Por esa razón cuando por fin se pudo salir de la residencia y pudo ir pro fin a la escuela, no le sorprendió que Soma le haya pedido al profesor que le dejara hacer la prueba en otro momento ya que él era un buen amigo, obviamente Soma ya había hecho esa prueba -Pasándola con una excelente nota junto a su profesor el cual le ayudo solo en lo esencial al hacerla- y por ello no podría juntarse con él para completar ese platillo, era muy posible que le tocara hacerlo con el profesor o en el peor de los casos sola.

Ya no era aquella chica que Soma conoció en su primera clase de cocina, que se quedaba frente a la olla observándola desesperad-amente esperando pasaran los 40 minutos sin pestañear, no ya no era así, había adquirido confianza en su cocina, aunque claro tenía más si Soma se encontrara con ella, aun así podría pasar esta prueba.

Este día comenzó como cualquier otro, se dirigió con Soma a la escuela, el en su moto y ella en su bicicleta, llegando a sus clases que transcurrían con normalidad hasta el momento donde termino su clase de cocina y su profesor le aviso que tendría que quedarse después de clase para que pueda realizar la prueba.

Sin mas no le quedo a otra más que decirle a Soma que se fuera la residencia, ya que realmente no sabía cuánto le tomaría hacer el platillo y no le iba a pedir que se quedara a esperarla, y se encamino hacia la cocina en la que pidieron se presentara, en el camino se iba imaginando cual sería el platillo que le tocaría preparar, si sería difícil, fácil, un postre, un platillo típico de Japón o de algún otro país. Sea cual sea iba con la determinación de pasar rápido e ir a contarles a sus amigos como le había ido.

Si tal vez se estaba juntando con Soma mucho últimamente que ni siquiera ella había notado cuanta confianza tenía en momentos como este.

(...)

Joder.

 _"Tal vez no se debió de confiar tanto"_ se decía en la mente Megumi, es que tener la mirada asesina de dos chicas en su espalda no era buena para su salud mental, lo peor es que el motivo de esto último estaba a su lado desde que logro mirarla en la cocina.

Takumi Aldini.

Aquel chico rubio, de ojos azules que parecía un príncipe en la cocina y que tenía un club de fan's que lo apoyaban en su cocina junto a su hermano menor, que por alguna razón se encontraba también en ese sitio donde ella tomaría la prueba, tal vez si ella fuera un poco más confianzuda como Soma le pudo preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero como no tenía tanta confianza -en otra cosa que no fuera la cocina- solo se conformó con un saludo simple y no volvieron a decir palabra, aunque él había permanecido a su lado en un no incomodo silencio.

— **Tadokoro-san ¿Usted también se encontrara haciendo la prueba hoy?—** Ante ese principio de platica Megumi se viro a mirarlo directamente.

— **¿Eh? Oh si, falte los últimos tres días y no pude tomarla, así que hoy la tomare. ¿Usted igual Takumi-san?—** Vale ese era un buen motivo para preguntar y no solo por cortesía.

— **Sí, aunque yo solo falte ese día.—** Respondió con simpleza y sin entrar en detalles.

Si Megumi lo conociera muy bien hubiera preguntado el motivo, pero como solo eran amigos/conocidos decidió guardar esa pregunta para alguna otra ocasión. Faltaba poco para que el profesor llegara y por fin pudo notar a todos los que harían la prueba ese día; las dos chicas que parecían incrementar su molestia después de haber hablado con Takumi, y otros tres chicos que se encontraban hablando entre ellos. No les dio mayor importancia ya que al parecer con todos éramos un grupo desigual, lo que aumentaba las posibilidades de que le tocara realizar la prueba sola y a quien engañaba prefería hacerla sola antes de que le tocara con alguien que no conociera.

— **Me pregunto ¿qué cocinaremos?—** Se preguntaba Megumi.

— **No lo sé, Isami nunca me dijo nada—** Respondió como si le hubieran preguntado a el **—Aunque no lo necesitaba.**

— **Sí, Soma-kun tampoco me dijo nada—** "Aunque yo tampoco le pregunte" completo en su mente.

Ante la mención de Soma pudo ver como el rostro del chico demostraba molestia, si bien ya tenían una relación de amistad mayor Takumi junto a Soma desde la vez que el pelirrojo consiguió de nuevo su preciada _mezzaluna,_ aún continuaban con una sana rivalidad.

Transcurriendo otros minutos más y por fin llego el profesor que impartiría esta prueba como un deja-vu recordó como la primera vez que cocino con Soma, cuando apenas se transfirió a Tootsuki, su primera clase fue con Chapelle-sensei y como se sintió aterrada en ese momento segura que recibiría otra E como calificación; sin embargo al verlo aquí, ahora no se sentía tan nerviosa ya no tenía tantos miedos.

— **Bien, se juntaran en parejas para hacer un platillo que pueda expresar la conexión que tienen con su compañero, el platillo se deja a su decisión. Tiene tres horas.** _ **¡Commencez la cui...  
**_

— **¡Espere! Profesor, somos un grupo desigual, ¿cómo hará la persona sobrante?  
**

— **¡Obviamente cocinara conmigo!—** Grito como si fuera obvio, por un momento Megumi pensó que le tocaría estar cocinando con el profesor. **— Y como usted tuvo la grata idea de preguntar le tocara cocinar conmigo, los demás se juntan con su compañero.**

No sabiendo que más hacer, en un acuerdo de miradas tanto Takumi y Megumi decidieron que por esa vez ellos serían compañeros de cocina; las parejas ya se habían decidido, incluso el chico que había preguntado ya estaba listo a lado del sensei.

— **Bien.** _ **¡Commencez la cuisson!  
**_

Decididas las parejas venia la parte más importante. ¿Qué cocinar?

 **—** " **Un platillo que pueda expresar la conexión que tienen con su compañero** " **... ¿Tiene alguna idea Tadokoro-san?  
**

— **Bueno... podríamos intentar hacer un "Bacalao a la livornesa"—** Pronuncio recordando que este podría ser un platillo que represente a ella y Takumi. Por lo Italiano de ese y que llevaba parte de una chica portuaria como ella.

Y en ese momento pudo decir que esta tarea seria muchísimo más simple con Soma o incluso el mismísimo Kurokiba ya que con ellos compartía más cosas relacionadas en la cocina que con el italiano.

— **Suena bien, pero que te parece una "Mozzarella en carozza"—** Propuso el con una sonrisa.

 _"Mozzarella en carozza; esta contenía pan carré, huevos, aceite para freír, mozzarella y lo importante por lo que suponía Takumi la había elegido, Tomates y Anchoas, era sencilla de preparar y realmente llevaba parte de ambos"._

No estando muy segura acepto, ya que no sabía si tendrían todos los ingredientes para el bacalao y por qué no sabía que otro platillo pudiera representar a ella y su compañero.

Cuando por fin se repartieron las tareas que ambos harían, no pudo evitar comparar la forma que cocinaba Takumi a como cocinaba Soma; aunque ambos se parecían mucho en la forma en que cocinaban a la vez eran completamente diferentes.

Soma era alguien temerario -No tanto como Kurokiba- ingenioso, que le encantaba hacer cambios de último momento -principalmente porque nunca terminaba de pensar en cómo hacer mejor un platillo- y con una gran sonrisa o por el contrario con una gran seriedad. Mientras que Takumi era alguien sumamente delicado y preciso en todo lo que hacía, parecía más relajado, con una sutil sonrisa siempre y unos ojos que representaban una concentración total.

Con Soma siempre parecía un divertido juego el cocinar, que le hacía recordar cuando era niña y preparaba la comida con su madre sabiendo que haría feliz a la persona que lo comiera. Mientras que con Takumi parecían compartir un extraño primer baile, donde podían equivocarse de vez en cuando por ser la primera vez que compartían escenario y ambos ayudándose mutuamente.

Ambos la hacían tener una mayor confianza con el cuchillo eso era seguro.

Dando los toques finales, por fin pudieron dar por terminado su platillo, decidieron partirlo de forma triangular, lo colocó uno sobre el otro y poniendo a lado una salsa de tomate se acercaron con Chapelle-sensei para que lo probara.

— _**¡Bon appetit!—**_ Exclamo poniendo el plato en la mesa.

"Otra similitud más" pensó Megumi al escuchar la frase, porque así como Soma tenía una frase para cuando las personas terminaban de degustar, Takumi la tenía para antes de probar.

Al final pudieron tener una A con las felicitaciones de Chapelle-sensei, por la exquisita salsa y el buen uso de las anchoas.

 _"—Realmente tengo una imagen de ustedes dos"_ Recordando su última frase antes de decirles que se podían retirar, ahora Megumi se encontraba a lado de Takumi saliendo de la enorme escuela para dirigirse por fin a su hogar.  
 _  
_

— **Hoy fue un buen día, aunque no me esperaba cocinar con Tadokoro-san**

— **Si, realmente me pareció muy bueno haber trabajado con usted Takumi-san, fue una grata experiencia—** Término por decir con una sonrisa.

Ya estaban en la salida, solo les quedaba despedirse, un "Hasta luego Tadokoro-san/Takumi-san" una reverencia por parte de ella y un movimiento de mano por parte de él y ambos siguieron sus propios caminos.

En su camino a la residencia Megumi pensó que Takumi era Italiano, y que lo más seguro es que no sea tan normal para el llamar a alguien por su apellido, como ella ya lo llamaba por su nombre supuso que no estaría mal que la próxima vez le dijera que le podía decir Megumi.

Al final ella era la compañera de cocina de Soma por no decir que también su amiga, pero definitivamente no le molestaría tener que volver a compartir un baile con Takumi-san de nuevo.

* * *

Increíble! Realmente no esperaba terminarlo! Bien es genial! Adoro esta pareja, aunque básicamente no hay nada de ellos mas que unas 3-4 imágenes y fue todo lo que encontré :´c

Así que ayudando al Fandom a crecer! Y esperando a que ha alguien le guste la pareja espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Megumi es vida y amor!(MegumixTodos 4ever)


End file.
